BSC Prim in the Hunger Games
by ScrewTheCanon
Summary: In a very out of character OOC, Prim goes to the Hunger Games in place of her sister Katniss(Kat-piss). Join us as we follow her on her adventures, or rather murderous rampage, through the Hunger Games, in a fight to the death to get back home to her cat, Buttercup.
1. Chapter 1

**_Mandy: YOU ARE ABOUT TO ENTER OUR STATE OF MIND RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN. _**

**Shelby: Well...yeah...but enjoy**

* * *

Effie walked over to the bowl of names and pulled out a slip. "Primrose Everdeen!" She shouted into the microphone.

Prim began to whisper to herself, "Hellz yeah." Then started to walk forward.

Suddenly Katniss walked forward "Prim! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Prim whirled around and was face to face with her sister.

"I DON'T THINK SO, BITCH! I'm gonna go and kill all these mother fuckers, and you're gonna sit yer skinny little ass down and watch me!"

"Primrose! What is wrong with you?" Mrs. Everdeen shouted from the crowd of concerned adults.

"Prim, I'm saving your life! Calm yo tits!" Katniss shouted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! It's your fault for checkin' out on us when dad went and motherfuckin' blew himself to bits! So don't you DARE ask ME why I'm so messed up, you shit-licker!" Prim then turned back to Katniss "AND YOU! You ain't doin' NO ONE any favors by throwin' your sorry ass into battle for your little sis."

Effie stood on stage wide eyed and confused. Haymitch sat on stage, drunk as usual, then started laughing hysterically and fell out of his chair.

"I want to mentor her!" Haymitch said while points at Prim. "I think she may actually win this shit! And she can fuck up any person that gets in her way!"

Katniss rolled her eyes at Haymitch and turn toward Gale, "Gale come get Prim, she's mental and she needs to be taken out of her before she fucks up her life anymore than it already is."

Gale walked forward out of the crowd of boys and walked over to where Prim was standing. Prim suddenly in one swift kick, got Gale right in the balls.

"Bitch, don't you touch me! I'll mess you up then kill your momma!" Prim shouted, then turned to look over at Katniss again.

"Keep your pie-hole shut, Cat-Piss! I'll do what I whatever the fuck I want, you whore!" Effie stood frozen and wide eyed, even more so than before, filled with both confusion and fear of the little blonde girl.

"Primrose… Please calm down! You can be in the Hunger Games, alright?!"

"FUCK YEAH! In yo face, pit-stains! I'm gonna fuck some people's shit up!" Prim shouted. Katniss stood speechless, then looked at Gale.

"Did... Did she just call me 'cat-piss'?" Katniss asked.

"Yup." Gale replied as he looked at Katniss.

"Now for the boys." Effie said while giving a nervous laugh. She put her hand in the bowl then pulled it out and walked back the microphone. "Peeta Mellark." Effie called. Prim looked out into the crowd evilly.

"Oh yeah!" Prim shouted as she watched Peeta walk out of the crowd. "You ready to DIE, son?! IMMA RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES, BREAD BOY!"

Peeta stopped in his tracks then looked out at the crowd. Katniss hadn't moved from where she had been standing

"But... I love Katniss!" Peeta shouted

"What?" Katniss said in shock. Katniss thought for a moment. ..._Well he's gonna die in the Games, so I might as well play along with it and humor him._

"I love you too Peeta!" Katniss shouted. She started running towards him and kissed Peeta on the lips. Gale stood wide eyed and angry.

"Katniss WHHYYYYYYYYYYY?! I love you MOAR!"

"Oh be quiet, you pussy. No one will ever loved you. No one even likes your character." Prim shouted.

Suddenly Mandy (one of the writers for this story) appeared out of no where. "_STOP BREAKING THE 4TH WALL!_"

"Get the fuck out of here! Your not supposed to be here!" Prim screamed.

_"...Oh. Right."_ Then Mandy ABSCONDED the fuck out of there.

"Gale...Fuck you, I love Peeta" Katniss said as she turned her head towards Gale and winked then continued to kiss Peeta.

"Alright will our tributes please come up on stage and shake hands?" Effie said nervously.

"Fine..." Prim groaned in annoyance. Peeta pulled away from Katniss then walked onto the stage. When Peeta got onto stage he held out his hand, Prim took it then grabbed his hand and tightened her grip then broke one of his fingers. Tears started welling up in Peeta's eyes.

"LET THE GODDAMN GAMES BEGIN, LOSERS! Oh… And may the odds be ever in your favor and all that jazz..." Effie said, being strangely (but not unexpectedly) out of character.

* * *

**END CHAPTER ONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so from here it'll only get more twisted. **_

_**I can only speak for myself at the moment because Mandy just left me to post this. So I believe like she's said before "Run, run in terror!" **_

**_Thank you KylieRulezTheWorld for reviewing,adding our story to your favorites and following our story._**

**Please Enjoy...or fear our story**

* * *

A distressed Katniss walked into the room in the Justice Building where her younger sister was now sitting calmly in a room, waiting to leave.

"PRIM YOU'RE CRAZY, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" She screamed, worried for her sibling's life.

"Woah, calm your tits, sis. I got this. And I know what I'm doing. And what I'm doing is FUCKING EVERYONE'S SHIT UP!"

"How can you say that? You're only twelve years old! You are gonna die!" Katniss cried as she hugged Prim tightly.

"Prim, I love you! Please, don't do this!" Prim pushed Katniss off of her, slightly annoyed.

"Stop touching me! I'll be just fine, Kat-litter! I'll do what I want. And I want to win! So that's just what I'm gonna do. I'm going to stab, cut and slice my way to victory, sister! I'M GOING TO WIN!" The young blonde exclaimed with a malicious grin. Katniss hugged Prim again.

"Alright, I can see I'm not going to talk you out of this, but… Please, promise me one thing. Try to win, I believe in you. Stay safe, I love you Prim. Also… Do me one more favor... Let Peeta go, don't kill him. Let someone else do it." Katniss pleaded. Prim waved her hand in an annoyed manner and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah , yeah… Whatever…" Prim responded lazily.

"ERMAHGERD, Nuuuu Mah baaaabyyyy!" Mrs. Everdeen shouted as she pulled Prim into a suffocating mom-hug.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, WOMAN!" Prim shouted as she tried her best to squirm out of her mother's constricting grip. Good lord, she's like a fucking boa snake or something.

"Prim, we're just trying to tell you that we love you, and we know you can win... I know you're crazy and all, but can you put away your crazy side for a few minutes and show us the loving Primrose Everdeen we know and want to see?" Katniss begged, pathetically. Just then, the drunken bastard, Haymitch, stumbled into the room.

"That was some pretty tough shit you pulled out there. I'd say it was probably the best thing I've seen in a reaping for a long time. I think District 12 can finally have a winner." Haymitch said, and gave a drunk smile.

"Hell yeah, District 12 is gonna have a winner! And that winner is PRIMROSE EVERDEEN!" Prim exclaimed. Then she turned to her older sister. "Oh, and Katniss? ...Would showing you my lovely-mushy side really make you happy?" Prim asked, a bit quietly.

"Yes Prim. I want to see that side of you. At least act like you care that it's possible that you might die! Although I highly doubt that you will." Katniss said in an annoyed tone.

"Well… If it gets you to shut up…" Prim sighed and hugged Katniss. "I love you, sister…" Prim said softly, and then let go.

"Thanks," Katniss whispered to her sister. "…Bitch," She added under her breath.

"Good, but save it for the cameras," Haymitch cut in. "We want to WOW them. So I know this will probably sound way out of character, but I want you to seem all innocent, and now that I think of it… Don't make them fear you in the training center. Just show them that you're not a weak little girl. Show them you can fight, but don't scare them."

"Alright, I think I can pull that off... Shouldn't be very hard at all." Prim said with a nod.

"That's the attitude I want to see!" the old drunkard beamed. "Now, just save it for the interviews. But as we walk out, I want you to seem vulnerable. Cry a little, because it is believable coming from a little kid like you. Then make the other tributes see you're useful during training and then go nuts in the arena... But during your interview don't act crazy. Act normal." Haymitch said as he took a swig of rum.

"You want me to cry?" Prim questioned with a tilt of her head. "I don't know if that's possible. I like to SEE tears. Not make my own. But… I suppose I can give it a shot, old man."

Prim blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes to get teared up. The tears started to flow out. "Happy?" Before Haymitch could answer, Katniss butted back in to the conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you never gave me an answer to my request, Prim. Please don't kill Peeta, let someone else kill him, alright?" Katniss said. Prim crossed her fingers behind her back like the little shit she is, so that Katniss couldn't see.

"Okie dokie, sis. I wont kill Peeta." Prim lied while smiling innocently.

"Prim, you're a bitch! I know you're crossing you fingers," Katniss accused, frowning. "Listen to me, I know you, and you love challenges. Peeta is way too easy to take out! He may be somewhat physically strong, but that's nothing against your psychoticness and agility! He's not a big enough challenge for you, Prim. I know it's the Hunger Games, and they're supposed to be violent, but let someone else do it alright? Because doing that to him is a new low, even for you." Prim glared at Katniss after she had finished her long winded request.

"You must be mistaking me with someone who actually GIVES A SHIT," Prim retorted. "I'm going to kill everyone who gets in my way, no matter who they are. And I'm going to enjoy every second of it. If your stupid boyfriend has the misfortune of crossing me before anyone else can off him, that's not my damn problem. So if I were you, I'd just sit back and enjoy the show!" Prim gave a crazy twitchy smile. Katniss sighed.

"If I tell Peeta not to get in your way will you let him live... Until you cross paths in the arena after at least the first three days?" She pleaded.

"Fine... I'll spare him for three days." Prim grumbled. "But if he runs into me after that... HE'S DEAD." Prim smiled crazily.

"Alright thank you," Katniss said as she walked out. Her mother lingered a moment,

"Primrose...When did you lose your mind?" Prim didn't answer her mother, butb rather just stared coldly at her. Haymitch lightly pushed her to the door after a couple moments of silence.

"Alright bitch, get out I need to talk to my tribute..." Haymitch demanded. Mrs. Everdeen started crying as she left the room.

"Now that she's gone, we need to talk a little bit," Haymitch started. "I already know you can survive more than a week, so I ain't worried about that. I just don't know about that boy. Right now, I'm trying to figure out which one of you is more capable of surviving and will actually be worth getting sponsors for supplies," he said. Primrose rolled her eyes. "But I'm letting you know, when we get to the Capitol, you will be poked and prodded and spruced up by your stylists. Those Capitol folks'll fix any blemishes and any facial features that they don't think will please sponsors. They will wax every part of your body and make sure the only hair on you is the hair on your head and your eyebrows. They are gonna make you look pretty. I know some of it might be unpleasant, but I'm telling you now, let them do whatever they need to do. It's their job, so don't be an ass and make it harder than it needs to be, alright? They'll get you all ready for a chariot ride that's all special and shit. Then you will get some time to screw around in the training center. You'll eventually have your single training section where they will end up scoring you from anywhere of 1 to 12. Don't go for the station in the training center you're best at, wait until your scoring for the Gamekeepers. Let them see you are capable of something, but still go for the innocent little girl look. We want you to be their first target so they'll go for you first then you go all bat-shit-crazy on them alright?"

"So you want me to play nice up until we enter the arena, then scare the ever-loving shit out of them? Sound like a fun plan to me!" Prim beamed.

"Alright, good," Haymitch nodded approvingly. "And another thing. You promised your sister to hold off on killing the boy, right?"

"Yeah," Prim answered. "What about it?"

"I have a little bet, you see, with Finnick from District 4. I bet him I could keep both my tributes alive until the final five, so if you wouldn't mind letting the boy live until the final five, that'd be great."

"Argh! Fine!" Prim huffed. "I'll wait until the final five to kill him. But I'm going to hit him... And then use his intestines as my fucking party streamers."

"No, no, no. Please don't do that, that will give the gamekeepers even more of a reason to kill you," Haymitch said, concerned. "Also, during your interview when they ask you about what you did at the reaping, just tell them hearing your name called and seeing your sister try and save you, just made you loose it for a few minutes, alright?"

"Alright, FINE. Why don't you just suck all the fun out of this for me." Prim complained as she pouted angrily.

"Hey! I ain't loosing another bet against Finnick. This year the stakes are high and I'm not loosing! Plus, I actually sort of want to keep you alive, so don't you go giving the gamekeepers a reason to try twice as hard to kill, you alright?"

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'll make sure you don't loose your damn bet. I won't gut anyone to make decorations."

"Maybe when you meet your stylist, you can ask him how to make decorations and they can help you with your yearning to make accessories out of people insides," Haymitch suggested. Prim looked at him for a moment, then spoke up again.

"...Wait. Why should I be listening to you in the first place, anyways, old man?" Prim asked. Haymitch glared at the girl.

"Because at this point I control whether you live or die! If I wanted to, when we got to the Capitol, I could go right the head Gamekeeper and tell him not to deactivate the bombs around the metal plate you stand on as the clock counts down for the Games to begin. So as soon as the clock gets to zero and you jump off that plate, you'll be blown to bits! GOT IT?!" Haymitch began to scream.

"I control whether you get sponsors or not! So you either work with me or you die! Haymitch gave a twisted drunken smile. "So, are we together on this or not? Because if you win this, I can hook you up with all the alcohol your little heart desires. My bet with Finnick is if either of us can keep both our tributes alive till the top 5. The person who succeeds at it gets all the alcohol the other owns. I would drink it, and Finnick would sell it to pay for some treatment for some crazy bitch he loves, or something mushy like that."

"Let's kill the crazy bitch!" Prim cheered.. "You can keep your shit-liquid. I just like causing misery!"

"You ARE a crazy bitch," Haymitch told her. Prim nodded contemplatively.

"True enough..." She stated. "So... when do we leave for the Capitol?"

"When ever the peace keepers decide to come and get you, which should be anytime now."

One Peacekeeper walked in to the room, dressed in drag.

"Holy hell," Prim said, staring at the FABULOUS man. "Why are my eyes being subjected to this? It burns like the nine divines."

"You have ten minutes," the Peacekeeper stated FABULOUSLY, not hearing Prim's inquiry as to why she was being blessed by this FABULOSITY.

"Also, your sister told me to give you this thing," He handed Prim her cat, Buttercup, who looked less than happy about being held by such a FABULOUS man. She then gave the FALLACIOUS Peacekeeper the most adorable smile ever.

"Thanks, Mister," Prim said cutely as she took Buttercup and snuggled him happily. The Peacekeeper turned and left the room with all of his FABULOUSNESS.

"That's the kind of stuff I'm talkin' about," Haymitch said approvingly. "When we leave here, you hug that cat until the very last second. You cry and act like your gonna die. Like you're gonna never see that cat again. Play them suckers for all it's worth." Prim snuggled Buttercup and stroked his ears, resembling a cliché villain.

"I'm liking this plan…" she murmurer in a low, sinister voice. Haymitch started to laugh hysterically.

"Just don't look that way for the camera's and we'll be good."

"Heehee~ Okay. I got this. I'll have these graveyard-stuffers wrapped around my finger in no time at all!" she boasted.

Buttercup let out a "Mrrrowr."

"Alright, good. We are going to make you the sweetheart of Panem!"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading.**_

**_Chapter three has already been finished but we write it scrpit style so we have to then go through and write it in the normal style. So chapter 3 won't take that long to upload. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well it's me...Shelby...my co-writer Mandy isn't here at the moment she is probably off causing chaos...and what not So I'm here instead. **

**So thank you to anybody that reviewed our last chapter and thank you to anyone who Favorited the story or followed it.**

**If Mandy were here she'd probably said something like "_Enjoy...or Prim will find you :]_" **

**So enjoy.**

* * *

Peeta sat silently in the dinning car of the train. Prim casually walked in and smacked the back of Peeta's head as she walked by.

"Loser." She muttered. Peeta turned toward Prim.

"What is your problem. What did I ever do to you to make you want to kill me. If anything I saved your ass from starvation! You think you could treat me with just a little respect?!" Prim starred at Peeta.

"You didn't save me from anything, you tool. If worse came to worse, I would eat Katniss or something. I didn't need anyone to feed me. I can fend for myself! I will treat you as I see you. An obstacle. You know what I do to obstacles in my way? I BLOW THEM THE FUCK UP."

Haymitch stumbled in the dinning car.

"Stop bein' so fuckin' loud will ya? You'll wake the dead with that crazy screaming."

Both of them ignored Haymitch.

"See that's the difference between me and you, I will respect you, because I don't want to get in your way...Because I know I'm going to die...I know you can win! If anything I want you to win!" Peeta shouted.

"Will you two shut the fuck up already!" Haymitch shouted as his speech began to slur.

Prim suddenly began to throw tampons at Haymitch. Effie walked into the dinning car and saw Haymitch and the tampons.

"...Well. I'll um. Yeah... " Effie the proceeded to walk right back out of the car.

Peeta stared at Prim and Haymitch, continuously looked back and forth at the two. He suddenly burst into laughter. "Where did you get tampons from?" Peeta said through his fit of laughter.

"They were in Effie's purse." Prim replied as she threw another tampon at Haymitch.

"QUIT THROWIN' COTTON DILDOS AT ME!" Haymitch screamed Effie came back into the car.

"Primrose! Did you go through my purse?!" Effie asked.

"Yep. Problem?" Prim asked.

"YES. THERE IS A PROBLEM WITH THAT!" Effie shouted

"Then tell someone who cares, bitch!" Prim snapped.

"Oh snap!" Haymitch said as he held out his hand for a high-5.

Peeta continued to laugh "Oh my god! My spleen!" He said in between his fits of laughter.

Haymitch threw one of the tampons at Effie.

"Here Effie you can have that cause that's the closest to a dick you'll ever be able to suck!" Haymitch said as he started to laugh. Prim started to laugh hysterically.

"Omg, WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT? I'M SO ATTRACTIVE AND YOU KNOW IT, BOO HOO HOO...!" Effie ran out crying in a very overly-dramatic manor.

"Ahahahaahaaaaa... Oh dear fuck, MY SIDES! Ahaha, she's such a weak little bitch!" Prim said as she started to roll around in the tampons that had fallen off of Haymitch and onto the floor.

"OH MY GOD! Prim you're so freakin funny! Don't stop now this is getting good." Peeta said as he laughed.

Prim began to throw tampons out the window of the train while screaming "EFFIE ATE THE BUTTER BLITZER!"

Effie's sobs could be heard from the next cart over.

"What's a butter blitzer?" Peeta asked as he laughed endlessly.

"SHUT THE FUCK YOU PINK WHINNY BITCH!" Haymitch screamed at the door that Effie had run out.

"I have NO clue." Prim said as she reached out the window and somehow got hold of a pigeon, which by the time she pulled in into the train car was dead.

"Ohhh! breakfast!" Prim said.

Effie's loud sobs could still be heard.

Prim, Haymitch and Peeta heard in between one of the sobs "MY MAMMA NEVER LOVED ME!"

Haymitch took a swig of his alcohol "Gee, I wonder WHY. Also, your tits are too small!"

"Ahahaha... Boob ridicule." Prim shouted as she laughed a bit.

"You don't even have any." Haymitch said.

"YET. Just you wait, Jimothy. I'LL HAVE THE GRANDEST BOOBS IN ALL OF PANEM! OR MY NAME ISN'T ROSEMARY EVERFREE!" Prim shouted with confidence.

"It isn't it's Primrose Everdeen." Haymitch said in confusion.

"I know that, you idiot. I was being a smart ass " She snapped.

Effie continued to cry and wallow in self pity.

Prim too a bite of the dead pigeon she was holding.

"Num... Carcass." Prim said.

"You are one sick, twisted kid." Haymitch said in disgust.

A Peacekeeper walked in and stopped when he saw Prim.

"Is that a dead pigeon?" The peacekeeper asked.

Prim looked at the pigeon with a sad face then looked at the Peacekeeper with teary eyes and sniffled.

"Yea, mister. It is," Prim pointed at Peeta. "He k-killed it!"

Prim made another cute, innocent, sad face. Haymitch smiled at Prim when the peacekeeper wasn't looked. Peeta froze in shock at Prim's words.

The peacekeeper looked at Haymitch, as she sat down and put his feet up on the table.

Haymitch nodded, "Yep, Peeta's nuts."

He took a swig of his drink then sat back.

Peeta's expression changed from shocked to angry.

"What the hell! I would never do that!"

The peacekeeper looked skeptically at Prim and Haymitch, then looked at Peeta.

"I don't really believe that after the show you put on at the reaping." The peacekeeper looked back at Haymitch. "I'm just on my rounds to check out the train. I was given the job after your districts reaping."

"Oh, well..." Prim held up the pigeon to him.

"Did you want a bite?"

Haymitch slammed his hand on his face. "For Christ's sake..."

"No I'll pass. You can have it." The peacekeeper walked out of the room and ran into Effie

"What's your problem?" the peacekeeper asked.

Effie Sniffled "...They're being mean to me."

Prim Glared at the Peacekeeper as he walked out.

"...He's on to us. We have to kill him."

"What do you mean 'we'?!" Haymitch said.

"Prim, I know that peacekeeper...he comes to district 12 once in a while he's just a fat lazy freeloading woman beater...he's a man whore and he's not even worth your time. Trust me he won't say anything about what he's seen. He learned along time ago the 'Don't ask, don't tell." Peeta said.

Haymitch looked at prim

"Yeah... Peeta's right, in this country you learn that that's our motto. It's simply... don't ask and don't tell. Everyone keeps to themselves usually...that and I know that peacekeeper...he won't say a word."

"Fine. He's off the hook. ...For now." Prim said as she continued to eating the dead pigeon.

Effie walked back into the room after she pulled her self together.

"I have come to the decision that, I am your escort...SO YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT!" Peeta starred at Effie, Haymitch took another drink

"You fat drunken asshole! For once in your life stop fucking drinking!"

Prim threw the dead pigeon at Effie. It landed on her boob, Haymitch snorted as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"PRIMROSE! I SWEAR TO GOD! YOU BEHAVE OR I WILL TELL THE WHOLE CAPITAL ALL ABOUT YOUR LITTLE ADORABLE ACT! SO HELP ME GOD!" Effie screamed.

"What act?" Peeta asked

"You wouldn't. Haymitch said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Try me." Effie asked daringly. Prim sat down on the ground criss-cross applesauce style like a good little girl.

"You have my permission to speak, Ms. Effie. I am listening. Tell me your troubles, good lady."

"YOU NEED TO LEARN TO RESPECT ME IF I AM TO HELP YOU IN ANYWAY IN THESE GAMES Effie cleared her throat.

"Now you are to, as i believe Haymitch put it 'act innocent'. But behind cameras you are to treat me with respect or else! You can mouth off to Peeta..."

"HEY!" Peeta shouted

"But you will treat me with respect! I expect good table manors away from the table you may disrespect anybody you please except me and President Snow! I honestly don't want to see you die! So you are to continue your act while respecting me or you will be in for a ride! Prim stretched out on the floor and log rolled over to Effie.

"M'kay. I'll do it. But only on one condition..."

"This 'outta be interesting." Haymitch whispered to Peeta

"Yupp" Peeta whispered back

"What would the condition be?" Effie asked

"Gimme your wig." Effie asked calmly.

Haymitch spit out his drink then suppressed more laughter.

"...Fine" Effie said then slowly reached for her wig. Prim watched intently.

Effie pulled off her powder pink wig and revealed another sea green wig.

"Whoa, what?" Prim asked.

"You wear a wig on top of a wig? What? Why do you...? I don't even..." Haymitch asked.

Prim yanked off the green wig, revealing another brightly colored wig underneath.

"Dear lord, woman. What the cucumbers."

"DONT JUDGE ME." Effie shouted

Peeta stared wide eyed at Effie.

"What the Fu-"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH MELLARK!" Prim shouted

"But you've been saying Fuck all day!" Peeta shouted back Prim glared at Peeta

"Watch your mouth."

"Yes Peeta you really should watch your mouth, it's rude to swear." Effie said in agreement.

"Can we get back to what's important...Now why the fuck do you wear wigs on top of wigs!"

"Because..." Effie burst into tears again."MY MAMMA NEVER LOVED ME!"

Prim patted Effie on the head , while shooshing her.

"There, there. It's okay." Prim patted her head, and glared at Peeta.

"Go fuck yourself."

"WHAT IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK DID I DO! HAYMITCH IS THE ONE WHO BROUGHT THE SUBJECT OF THE MANY WIGS ON HER HEAD UP! AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED HER WIG IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Peeta screamed

"Peeta, calm down. I think you owe Effie an apology." Haymitch insisted Prim nodded.

"Apologize, now. Or I'll cut off all your fingers." Prim threatened

"I'm not apologizing because you guys brought it up. And if you even think of hurting me I'll make sure your little 'act' is told all over the capitol. You little bitch!" Effie began to sob loudly again.

"Fine. Have it your way, Pit-stink." Prim hit him in the face with one of the many wigs."BUT BELIEVE ME. I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE. Your transgressions will not be forgotten, you scoundrel!" Prim said

"Scoundrel"? Haymitch asked. Prim shrugged.

"Whatever. Go fuck yourself." Peeta stood and walked out of the car.

"Why can't w-w-we all just g-g-get along!" Effie said through her sobs Prim stood and walked in the opposite direction

"Where are you going...?"

"To fuck myself, like Peeta said."

"Why the fucking hell not? Haymitch started to unzip his pants.

"NO. NOPE. NADA. This isn't a smut-fic." Mandy screamed as she came out of nowhere

"FOURTH WALL. FOURTH. WALL."

"Fuck it. Just keep it in your god damn pants, fucker." Mandy shouted then poofed away.


End file.
